Rosalind
|-|intro= �� rosalind �� rosalind belongs to forest. she's my entry to fear's legends contest and i'm very excited about her!! please don't take any of the content. the page is formatted kind of weirdly!! the actual page is on the last tab, if that's all you're looking for. the first three tabs give a lot of background and i put a lot of work into them!! they're not necessary to understand rosalind's character, but it'd make me happy and explain a lot. |-|myth= They said that gods fashioned the world. They took parts from their own immortal body to create the earth we know. The gods took clay from their skin and water from their blood, and used the wind of their breath to shape the world, and finished by baking it all with the fire of their hearts. Each dragon was born through a sacrifice. But that was long ago, and many of the old gods had passed, their immortality sacrificed or traded to another. The world we know now does not speak of the gods, only mentioning them through myths and bedtime stories. No one burns offerings for the remaining gods any more or celebrate their holy days. This is not an ancient story of archaic gods. This is a different Most gods and goddesses returned to their world after roaming Pyrriha. But there was one who stayed through thick and thin, through darkness and light, and she brought about the changing of the seasons. They called her the Lady of Roses, the one who loves the earth and its mortals so much that she would give up her chance to return to the heavens above. But even goddesses tire eventually. Winter fell and never lifted, they say, for she had not the strength to bring spring again. She had spent too many years in the mortal realm, and it had sapped her energy, her immortal lifeblood. And she could not lift spring again. There was a dragon, cloaked in violet and yellow, youthful as the cherry blossom, who appeared in the village one day, with eyes full of stars. She had nothing to stay for, they say, and she was the one who willingly walked into the forest, a sacrifice to the Lady. She took nothing to defend herself but the razor knife of her mind and the shield of her love. Spring came again, mere days after she gave her youth to the Lady of Roses. The girl was never found again, but they found flowers in the ground. Purple and yellow, just like the dragoness who sacrificed herself. The Lady had taken the scales of the dragoness, to use them in her flowers. Violets, they called the flowers, after the girl who had gone. The Lady cannot do her sacred duty on her own. She must have fuel, for something cannot be made from nothing. The Lady needs the colors in the scales of youth for the flowers, and their breath for the spring wind. And so every year, they sent a dragoness, young as the budding flowers, with scales of any color under the sun. But the Lady slowly stopped taking them, only one in about every ten years. The other dragons found their way back to the village. Then ten years passed without her taking anyone. So the tradition died out- they stopped sacrificing to her. And eventually, they forgot. But the Lady of Roses is still there. They say you can find her, if you have a clear head and a steady heart, as the first dragoness had. You can find her peeking out behind trees, just at the edge of your vision. But when you turn, she will be gone. This concludes the story of the Lady of Roses. ---- outline (this is like what actually happened i need to turn parts of it into fake news) *creation of the world!! not sure how that works just yet *theres an old guy whos in charge of the seasons but hes very lazy and apathetic and decided changing seasons was too tiring so he just kinda puts winter up and leaves it there *??(viola maybe?) is a young girl, wants to be a singer, lives alone in the village after being booted out from the big city by family for wanting to follow the arts. *lived in like around 50-100 AS *found it really hard to survive in the endless winter *nothing to stay for, so she went into the woods as a sacrifice to the god in charge of the seasons *she found him and he was like "im retiring. here u go." and yeeted all the power + immortality into her *shes spring,,, (does she do all the seasons or are there other kiddos out there who do summer and autumn??) *she never went back to the village since she was tied to the forest now and the old guy started decomposing *village was like. yikes. okay so the last girl we sent didnt come back and now we have spring. time to yeet kids into the forest every time we want it to be warm now **rosalind was like. im not a nursery i dont want ur kids. so the kids just got sent back into the village *esp since there were purple flowers that year!! that didn't happen before. purple flowers just. didn't exist. so they named it after her!! violets *they started to see a new spirit and they were like "ok we were wrong. old guy died this is the lady of roses" *never made the connection between viola and "lady of roses" bc they Stoopid *yeeted another gorgeous maiden into the forest next winter and. they saw her scale colors in the flowers too **the flowers were always there they just never noticed *so they were like "yikes so the lady of roses steals their scales and puts them into flowers. gruesome. lets send more." **rosalind fell madly in love with her and yeeted summer into her *but!! rosa's gf is a big adventurer and she left after summer, promising to return the same time next year *rosa speedruns through the 5 stages of grief and spring comes w acceptance and lover comes back!! *this repeats for a few years until lover dies since rosalinds a new immortal and forgot to yeet immortality w the power and winter comes back for a while *village learns to send girls in when a long winter comes but the tradition slowly dies + rosalind doesnt like these new girls so. shes just spring, summer, and fall. *yeah thats it |-|observations= this passage was written by azalea. reading her page is not necessary, but would likely help you to understand some things that she refers to! ---- jan. 17, 5068 AS By the moons, it is muddy and disgusting. Sometimes I wonder why the hell I decided to come here in the first place. Then I read the myth of Spring and our Lady of Roses and I'm fascinated again. But fascination doesn't protect me from the wind or catch my food. I feel disgusting and grimy and all the rivers are still frozen. Moons, even the boat I took to find the sirens was cleaner than this place. It's so leafy. ---- skipping all the filler stuff where aza finds her and stuff bc . * : writing tactics woo * . whatever i just don’t wanna write it whats the date, you ask? not a clue. “So what’s it like, being a god? Or, whatever you are.” I waved my arms around like a fool, trying to act normal. Moons, the Lady of Roses terrified me and left me awestruck at the same time. It’s something about the way she holds herself, and the steeliness in her expression that I didn’t expect from a Spring herself. “Not a god. I’m definitely not a god.” She stretched her wings out lazily, creating a small breeze. “I prefer to think of it more like being a vessel, you know? I don’t intrinsically have any power. The power just takes up residence inside me and I unleash it sometimes.” She shrugged. I still haven’t gotten used to how she talks. Her voice are rough and unpolished, but her sentences pop out perfectly formed, as if they were written beforehand and she’s reading off a script. |-|recordings= journal notes from rosalind herself!! owo probably gonna end up deleting this oops I have four names- the Lady of Roses, the name of a legend. Rosalind, the name for the immortal I'd become. Viola, the name I chose as a mortal. And Love-in-Idleness, my given name. I don't know why my mother chose to name me Love-in-Idleness. The name is a relic from times past, one they said was blessed by the gods. I suppose her religious fervor played its part in my name. I chose the name Viola. It was an instrument, I think. I don't know why I chose it, likely just because I liked the way it rolled off my tongue. They made it the name of a flower, you know. The flower they thought the Lady of Roses had planted with my scales. They call it a violet. Some call it love-in-idleness. The Lady of Roses is a myth, a storytime tale to tell your children to explain the world to them until they grew older and learned science. Sometimes I don't realize that the Lady of Roses is me. When the storytellers spin her yarn, it takes me a while to remember that they're talking about me. It's my name, but it's not really me either. Rosalind. I chose this one, too. I chose it after she died. After Rose didn't come back. Rosalind is who I became. She's a byproduct I was forced to embrace. A lot of dragons think each thing is only as they see it- it's only ever one, single thing to them. Some animals do too. Each bee sees a flower only as a source of pollen, while a rabbit sees it as food. But everything is so much more than that. I am simultaneously Rosalind, the Lady of Roses, Viola, and Love-in-Idleness. Maybe I'm more Rosalind at a given time, but at the same time I'm also Viola, the Lady of Roses, and Love-in-Idleness. I was, I am, I will be. : One / Love-in-Idleness Love-in-Idleness is a musty color, an old, moldy paper covered in dust. It still makes me want to retch sometimes. That's why I changed it. My mother’s name was Ophelia, another musty name- dusty rose, which was prettier than mine. I was greatly unhappy as Love-in-Idleness. I marked myself with black ink since I thought I was "cool" and "emo" just because I wasn’t happy every single moment. Another was never completely cruel- just demanding. She needed me to sing hymns that made my voice hurt and went too high for me to ever sing. I didn’t like that. I told her so, too. But she would beg and plead with me, te The older I got, the more frequently black ink decorated my scales. Mother used to hit me when she saw it. That only made the budding punk in me even more enraged. The last time she asked me to : Two / Viola Viola is the color of spring flowers and lavender, pale purples and strong pinks. Viola is fresh and strong and young. She was me when I needed myself to be strong. She was what picked me up off the ground and set me on a track. Viola never needed anyone. I chose the name Viola after Mother kicked me out. She left me to wander the dusty roads that led from our village, choosing a random path and walking it until I found somewhere to stay. |-|lady of roses= !!actual page!! songs *mortal: any way the wind blows // hadestown soundtrack *immortal: medusa // kailee morgue :appearance Rosalind typically wears two forms- a mundane form, of draconic flesh and blood, although with her own little alterations, and an immortal form, one that's more a vaguely draconic shape. :mundane (viola/love-in-idleness) She’s petite and short, forever just growing into adulthood. She looks younger than the age she was frozen at, maybe ten. Rosalind is the perfect size for perching on slender tree branches and swinging through trees. Her scales are colored in shades of purple and black, extending from a near-white shade to magenta to a deep royal purple, accented with black. She can change them, of course, and she has before. But as Rosalind, she remains in violet tones. Her main scales are a rich lavender, darker than a pastel, almost too dark to be considered lavender, really. They’re strong, and clean. Her scales are small and flexible, just like those of modern RainWings, with the same circles as RainWings. Rosalind’s underbelly is far darker than her main scales, a deep purple. The color of violets in the spring. Her entire body is rich in color, bold and undeniable. Her horns are more faded, less intense, gentler, closer to the color of crocuses. They curve up at the ends, again drawing from RainWing anatomy. Her spines are paler, only a few shades darker than her main scales. Instead of triangular spines, hers are long and more oval, closer to NightWing spines. While Rosalind resembles a RainWing in many of the ways that matter, her anatomy is different from RainWings of modern times. She has more frills than the typical one behind her ear- some decorate her wrists, while another flares on her tail. All of her frill membrane and wing membranes constantly shift colors, leaning towards lavender or eggplant, depending on the time and season. Her tail is not prehensile, and the frill at the end prevents her from treegliding, but it is more flexible than that of most tribes. Her wings are small, made for gliding quietly through tree branches instead of noisy swinging. She flies like a flying squirrel, diving out of trees instead of like a bird. Black markings decorate her- or white, depending on the season. They fall in the same places where she used to draw her markings to rebel against her mother- a streak at the scale under her eye, staining the circular spots on her body, and decorating the spines of her tail frill, as well as other smaller ones. *mundane **whats her name **singer, stage name would have been eurydice if she ever got off the ground **prefers eurydice over her actual name, changed the histories to say eurydice **purples **pastels + saturated purples **flower crowns (purple roses, violets + pansies) **black + white accenting **looks like a violet instead of roses **(not gonna be in the page but i wanted to say that its bc violets often bloom in my lawn without being cultivated and thats usually when i really realize spring's here!!) **no one has any clue where she came from/background *immortal (our lady of roses/rosalind) **looks like the dryad/nymph from the lion the witch and the wardrobe movie??? **just a vague figure collected from the flowers/leaves around her **solidifies into her mundane form sometimes but she doesnt like doing it **her black streaks change color with the seasons!! theyre white in the summer and black in the winter :personality Rosalind is far from the ideal visual of an immortal. Instead of a deity, someone to be revered, Rosalind is grounded and snarky and everything a bitter teenage girl should be. Love-in-Idleness was quiet and timid, the perfectly pious daughter, with a voice of honey. Her mother's equally devout neighbors treasured her, often complaining of their own children not being as well-behaved as she was. But Love-in-Idleness was bitter and she grumbled through every hymn her mother coaxed out of her. She hated the religion and she hated the songs. Love-in-Idleness was someone dissatisfied and full of loathing for both herself and others. Viola was someone who Love-in-Idleness wanted to be. She was everything Love-in-Idleness wanted to be, with the perfect personality and a perfect life. Viola was more composed and less obedient than Love-in-Idleness ever had the chance to be. Viola was bright and hopeful and strong and independent, everything that Love-in-Idleness sought after in her own life. *mundane **was really angsty **going through her emo phase **cringy *immortal **sarcastic **frank + very grounded **tired **devil-may-care attitude **probably curses a lot and very colorfully **"ive lived this long im gonnna curse if i wanna" trivia *wanted to be a singer *rosalind stemmed from her mythical name- the lady of roses *the name "lady of roses" came from the roses that bloomed out of her love for whats-her-name *it is only Love-in-Idleness, no nickname *has synaesthesia! specifically chromesthesia (sees sounds as different colors) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Legend)